The Kobyashi Maru
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Many of Star Fleets' finest captains have taken the training scenario, the Kobyashi Maru the no win scenario. Now, learn the story which inspired Star Fleet to construct this scenario for prospective ships' captains


STAR TREK  
"THE KOBYASHI MARU"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG (for moderate language)  
  
Disclaimer:"Star Trek" and all related characters and events are the sole property of  
Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This  
is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
Many of Star Fleets' finest captains have taken the training scenario, the Kobyashi  
Maru; the no win scenario. Now, learn the story which inspired Star Fleet to construct  
this scenario for prospective ships' captains.  
  
* * *  
  
Captain Miles Williams sat in the command chair on the bridge of the U.S.S.  
Ironhorse. This new constitution class star ship was quite remarkable. Over two  
hundred crewmen manned the ship. Quite a bit different from the old earth star ships.  
  
As one of the new Federation of Planets Star Fleet captains, Williams was eager to  
break the records of his predecessor: the old Enterprise. Captain Archer had  
commanded that first star ship. Now, even decades after his death, the speed records  
he had set had never been broken.  
  
Well, Captain Williams had decided he would be the one to break those records.   
Their new engines were considerably faster than the old Enterprises' engines. They  
were rated at warp seven. And his chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Joseph  
Michaels, claimed they might even be able to reach warp seven point five; faster than  
even a Vulcan ship.  
  
"Captain," said Lieutenant Talia Shorn, the helmsman, "we are approaching the  
Klingon neutral zone, sir. Estimate interception of the neutral zone in seven minutes."  
  
"Alter course to avoid it," ordered Williams. "We've just signed a non-aggression  
pact with the Klingons. After all the fighting that's been going on between the  
Federation and the Klingon Empire, let's not give them any reason to start shooting  
again."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Shorn. "Altering course."  
  
Williams thought about the conflict which had only recently ended between the  
Federation and the Klingons. Earth had known about the Klingons for many years. But  
there had been no formal contact between the two since their initial contact.  
  
Once the Federation had been formed, it was decided to extend an overture of  
peace and friendship to the Klingons. There was even talk of asking them to join the  
Federation. Their space bordered Federation space and it was felt that having them as  
an ally would greatly benefit both races.  
  
But something had gone wrong. Even now, Williams wasn't sure exactly what it was  
that had sparked the conflict. There were rumors abounding of different theories.   
Open conflict had finally erupted, though a formal declaration of war had never been  
issued. For years the two great powers battled each other.  
  
Then, just months ago, a non-aggression pact had been signed between the two.   
Open conflict was discouraged although some factions within the Klingon Empire  
actively sought to undue the pact. Most Klingon and Federation ships simply avoided  
each other. But a few Klingon vessels would lay traps for Federation ships. Hoping  
that the ensuing conflict would again plunge the two into what the Klingons called the  
"glorious rewards of combat".  
  
"Captain," said Commander Marcus Spears, the science officer, and first officer, "I'm  
detecting a ship in the neutral zone. We're too far away to get an exact reading, but it  
does appear to be a Federation ship."  
  
"What's their status, Mr. Spears?" asked Williams.  
  
"Undetermined, sir," said Spears. "We're still too far away. I'm picking up some  
very unusual readings, though. If I had to guess, I'd say their warp coils are  
malfunctioning."  
  
"Comm," said Williams, "anything on the communications channels?"  
  
"Negative, sir," responded Ensign Gerald Harkness.  
  
"Helm, maintain course and speed," said Williams. "Unless we have something  
more definitive on their status, I'm not about to violate the neutral zone. Ensign  
Harkness, log the contact in the ships' log."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Shorn.  
  
Williams didn't like leaving a Federation ship possibly stranded. Especially so close  
to Klingon space. But if they violated the neutral zone, and it turned out to not be a  
Federation ship, the fragile peace between the Federation and the Klingons could be  
broken.  
  
"Sir," said Ensign Harkness, "I'm receiving a distress signal. It appears to be coming  
from that ship."  
  
"I thought you said there wasn't anything on the communications channels?" asked  
Williams.  
  
"I wasn't, sir," said Harkness. "It just started."  
  
"On speakers," said Williams.  
  
"This is the Kobyashi Maru," said a voice over the speakers. "We are a Federation  
freighter out of Pelegora III. We have suffered catastrophic systems failure and have  
drifted into the neutral zone. We are in immediate need of assistance. Our warp  
engines are damaged. Life support is failing. Please, any ship within range, we need  
immediate assistance."  
  
"Mr. Spears," said Williams, "anything further on that ship?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir," said Spears. "I seem to be reading a plasma leak along their port  
nacelle but the readings aren't clear."  
  
"Very well," said Williams. "Red alert. Shields to maximum. All weapons systems  
charged. Mr. Harkness, send a message to Star Fleet Command. Inform them of our  
position and of the status of that ship. Inform them I am entering the neutral zone to  
provide assistance."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Harkness.  
  
"Helm, plot an intercept course to the Kobyashi Maru, warp factor six," said Williams.   
"Engage when ready."  
  
"Course laid in, sir," said Lieutenant Shorn. "Engaging warp drive."  
  
Williams sat in his chair apprehensively. By entering the neutral zone, he was  
violating the non-aggression pact. And he could be subjecting the Federation to a  
further escalation of aggression with the Klingons.  
  
But he couldn't ignore a cry for help from a Federation ship. Even if it meant  
violating the neutral zone. He planned to get in, help the Kobyashi Maru, and getting  
out as quickly as possible. Hopefully, before the Klingons even knew they were there.  
  
Silently the Ironhorse moved to the position of the stranded ship. As they neared it,  
Williams ordered them to drop out of warp. As soon as they did, Commander Spears  
spoke.  
  
"Sir," he said, "the Kobyashi Maru suddenly dropped off my sensors. I don't have an  
explanation for it. One minute it was there, the next it was just gone."  
  
"Trap," said Williams. "Helm, bring us about. Get us out of here. Maximum warp."  
  
Lieutenant Shorn laid in the course to take the Ironhorse out of the neutral zone.   
She engaged the engines to their maximum, taking the Ironhorse to warp factor seven.   
Just as she did, a ship appeared on the view screen.  
  
"Sir," said Lieutenant Charles McCoy, the tactical officer, "that ship which  
Commander Spears reported was the Kobyashi Maru, is actually a Klingon war ship.   
She's powering up her engines and giving chase."  
  
"How the hell did you read it as a Federation ship, Lieutenant?" asked Williams.  
  
"I don't know, sir," said McCoy. "They must have remodulated their warp core  
signature to simulate a Federation ship. At the range we first discovered it, it would  
have been nearly impossible to detect any deviation from a true Federation warp  
signature."  
  
"Sir, two more ships on an intercept course," announced Spears. "Both Klingon war  
ships. Captain, we'll never make the boundary of the neutral zone before they reach  
us. And their positions place them directly between us and Federation space."  
  
"Tactical," said Williams, "prepare to fire all weapons. Pick one ship and give her  
everything we have. Make us an opening to Federation space."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded McCoy.  
  
"Comm," said Williams, "notify Star Fleet Command of our situation."  
  
"Impossible, sir," responded Harkness. "They're jamming all frequencies and all  
channels. I can't even get a short range signal out."  
  
"Damn," swore Williams.  
  
Suddenly the Ironhorse was rocked by an explosion. Everyone on the bridge was  
thrown to the floor of the bridge. They quickly regained their stations and Williams  
looked at the view screen. The stars had ceased streaking by and seemed to sit  
motionlessly in space.  
  
"Status," ordered Williams.  
  
"Warp drive off line," reported Shorn. "Impulse still functioning."  
  
"Minimal damage to weapons systems," said McCoy. "Shields down to seventy two  
percent but holding."  
  
"We're getting reports of minor injuries all over the ship, sir," said Harkness.  
  
"What happened?" screamed Williams.  
  
"We seem to have taken a torpedo hit, sir," said McCoy, "directly to our port  
nacelle."  
  
"Engineering to bridge," came Commander Michaels voice over the intercom.   
"Captain, the warp drive is off line. Estimate time for repairs is about three hours."  
  
"We don't have three hours, Mr. Michaels," said Williams. "We're lucky if we have  
three minutes."  
  
"Working on it, sir," said Michaels.  
  
Suddenly a second explosion rocked the Ironhorse. Part of the overhead bulkhead  
collapsed to the floor as the bridge crew were once again cast about the bridge.   
Williams regained his feet and looked around him.  
  
Commander Spears lay on the floor, most of his exposed skin covered in burns.   
Williams didn't have to check the first officer to know that he was already dead.   
Harkness had struck his head on the communications panel and lay unconscious on  
the floor. Lieutenants Shorn and McCoy appeared to be injured, but still able to  
function.  
  
"Impulse engines off line, sir," reported Shorn, wiping blood from her eye. "No  
response from thruster, either."  
  
"Sir," said McCoy, "weapons systems off line. Shields are at thirty percent."  
  
"Michaels to Williams," came the chief engineers voice. "Captain, we're dead in  
space. Impulse drive is fused. Warp engines are permanently inoperable. Sir, we've  
lost the port nacelle. That second attack literally blew it off the ship."  
  
"Understood, Commander," said Williams.  
  
Williams had run out of options. No more attacks came as the three Klingon war  
ships closed in on the crippled Ironhorse. When they were within range, they'd beam  
raiding parties aboard the ship and complete what their torpedoes had started.  
  
"Sir," said McCoy, "we have something coming in over the comm channel."  
  
"On screen," said Williams.  
  
The view screen changed showing a Klingon in full battle garb. He was smiling from  
ear to ear.  
  
"Federation ship," said the Klingon. "You have violated the neutral zone. We claim  
your ship as spoils of war. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded and I will  
make your deaths quick and painless."  
  
The view screen suddenly went dead.  
  
"Sir," said McCoy, "those ships will be within transporter range in three minutes."  
  
"Understood," said Williams.  
  
His mind raced looking for options. He could find none. Their weapons were gone.   
Their propulsion systems were destroyed. And he did know one thing about Klingons.   
They never took prisoners.  
  
"Bridge to engineering," said Williams, activating the intercom on his chair.  
  
"Michaels here," responded the chief engineer.  
  
"Joe," said Williams, "the first officer is dead. You're the next senior ranking officer.   
Is there any chance we can get the warp drive on line with only one nacelle?"  
  
"No sir," said Michaels. "We can't generate a warp field with only one nacelle.   
We're dead in space, sir."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, Joe," said Williams. "I don't see any other options open  
to us."  
  
"Protocol Three, Miles?" questioned Michaels.  
  
"Unless you have another option," responded Williams.  
  
"No, sir, I don't," said Michaels. "As acting first officer I concur with your  
assessment. Protocol Three is our only option."  
  
"Okay," said Williams. "You know what to do. Let me know when you're ready. And  
hurry, Joe. Those ships will be here in less than three minutes."  
  
"I'll be ready in two," said Michaels.  
  
Williams looked around the bridge at his people still awake and functioning. They  
didn't deserve this. They deserved to return home and live long lives, dying peacefully  
in their sleep.  
  
"Attention," said Williams to his bridge crew. "Just to let you know, Protocol Three is  
a protocol used by ships in the event that our technology might fall into unfriendly  
hands. On my order, Commander Michaels is going to release the magnetic  
containment field on the warp engines."  
  
"Sir," said Shorn, "If he does that, the engines will go into an immediate breech. It  
won't be more than three seconds before they build to critical mass. It will destroy the  
ship, sir."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant," said Williams. "But it's better than letting those  
bastards take the ship. Klingons don't take prisoners, Shorn. The men will die almost  
immediately. The women will live a bit longer. If you can call that living. And in the  
end, they'll have access to all of our technology. I'm not prepared to let that happen."  
  
"Understood, sir," said Shorn. "I suppose we don't have much choice."  
  
"No, Lieutenant, we don't," said Williams. "I want you all to know it's been a  
pleasure and an honor to have served with each of you. But our deaths won't be in  
vain. With any luck, we'll take a good number of those Klingons with us."  
  
"Yes, sir," said McCoy. "It's been an honor serving with you, too, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. McCoy," said Williams.  
  
"Michaels to bridge," came Michaels voice over the intercom. "We're ready sir. On  
your command, I'll deactivate the containment field."  
  
"Very good, Mr. Michaels," said Williams. "McCoy, on my mark, launch a  
communications probe. Load my last weeks' logs into it. Include my personal logs as  
well. And include all the information concerning this incident. Set it to return to the  
nearest Federation outpost. With luck, in a few weeks a Federation ship will pick it up  
and they'll know what happened here."  
  
"Aye, sir," said McCoy.  
  
"Mr. Shorn," said Williams. "Stand by to drop shields."  
  
"Standing by, sir," said Shorn.  
  
Several tense moments went by. Everyone on the bridge wondered what the  
captain was waiting for. Suddenly, McCoy informed the bridge that the Klingon ships  
had reached a point one hundred kilometers from the Ironhorse and had stopped.  
  
"Mr. Shorn," said Williams, "drop shields. Mr. McCoy, launch the probe."  
  
"Probe launched, sir," announced McCoy.  
  
"Sir," said Harkness, "boarding parties are appearing all over the ship. One party is  
on deck two and is heading toward the bridge."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Shorn," said Williams. He activated his intercom. "Joe, this is the  
captain. Whenever you please, Mr. Michaels."  
  
There was no response from the chief engineer. Instead, the Ironhorse suddenly  
exploded into a conflagration, engulfing the three Klingon ships surrounding her. The  
explosion expanded out for nearly five hundred kilometers, consuming everything in its'  
path. When the explosion subsided, the only thing left intact was a lone  
communications probe that silently made its' way to Earth.  
  
Two weeks later a Federation science vessel intercepted the probe, relaying the  
information back to Star Fleet Command.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Enterprise" stories at my website,  
www.geocities.com/aramath/. You can also post your own "Enterprise" stories if you  
like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
